I Want You, Tetsuya
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Side Story dari Akakuro! Drabble chaper 5. Warning : Yaoi! Don't Read if You don't Know or like Yaoi :)


**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**One-shot [Side of ****Drabble - 5]**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : M! **  
**Warning : Lime! Maybe OOC  
****Please don't read if you don't like or know what Yaoi is**

**Pair : Akakuro**

**A/N : Sesuai janji Author pada Drabble ke-5, ini adalah side story yang berhubungan dengan cerita di Drabble. Buat ke-2 kalinya? mungkin ini adalah fic dengan rating M yang author buat (di fandom lain buat yang pertama). Author harap kalian bisa menikmati ceritanya, meskipun Author belum memiliki banyak pengalaman di bidang Lime maupun Lemon.. Dengan senang hati Author akan menerima Kritik dan Masukan kalian :)**

**Sekian kata dari Author, Hope you'll enjoy it.. :D**

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

"_I wish this could go on forever, as what lies is a sweet illusion.."_

* * *

Akashi POV

"Oba-sama! Bertahanlah! Oba-sama!" Aku memegang tangan yang sudah pucat dan keriput itu dengan erat, menemaninya sehingga ia tidak merasa sendiri pada saat itu

"Sei-chan.." katanya dengan nada yang sangat lemas "aku senang memioliki cucu sepertimu, Sei-chan.. Apapun yang terjadi kelak, kau harus bisa menjadi orang yang baik dengan tindakan yang bijaksana. Kau sangat dewasa dalam ukuran anak seumurmu, Sei-chan.. dan.." Suara Oba-sama terhenti karena batuk yang ia keluarkan

"Oba-sama! Beristirahatlah, jangan berbicara lagi..kumohon.." kataku sambil memegang tangannya lebih erat

Ia menggeleng pelan, melihat kearah wajahku dengan senyuman yang tidak akan pernah kulihat lagi seumur hidupku "..temukanlah kebahagiaanmu, Sei-chan.. Kebahagiaanmu, adalah impian terbesarku"

Dan tak lama, oba-sama berhenti bergerak, ia menutup matanya sambil tersenyum

"Oba-sama!"

Namun nafasnya kini telah terhenti. Dokter dan Suster langsung mendobrak pintu dan membawa oba-sama ke ruang darurat, namun obaa-sama sudah pergi dari dunia ini

Oba-sama adalah sosok yang sangat aku sayangi, ia merawatku dari kecil dan selalu memperhatikanku, lebih dari kedua orangtua-ku yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Ketika musim panas lalu, aku menceritakan hubunganku dengan Tetsuya, dan Oba-sama tersenyum padaku, ia bilang ia harus membawaa Tetsuya ke rumahnya untuk bermain bersama. Ia menerimaku dan Tetsuya.

Seminggu setelahnya kami berdua pergi kesana, dan tidak disangka-sangka bahwa Oba-sama senang dengan kehadiaran Tetsuya, kami banyak bermain disana. Oba-sama bilang, semenjak kedatangan Tetsuya dalam hidupku, senyum diwajahku makin bertambah dan aku mulai lebih 'hidup'.

Namun, setelah kepergiannya dari dunia ini, aku bahkan tak menceritakannya pada siapapun, bahkan Tetsuya, aku masih shock mendengar kabar ini, kepergian Oba-sama.

Disaat yang lain menangisi kepergian Oba-sama, aku hanya menatap jasadnya dengan pandangan mata yang hampa, tanpa bersuara, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun..

- 3 hari setelah kematian Oba-sama -

"Daichi, gerakanmu sangat lambat! Kurasa kau lebih baik sebelumnya dibanding ini!"

"Shintarou, kalau kau tetap membiarkan sisi kananmu lengah, bola yang kau pegang bisa kurebut dengan mudah!"

"Ryouta, langkah kakimu masih kurang cepat untuk menerima operan bola Daichi, bila kau tidak bisa menyesuaikannya, kau akan memperlambat tim kita!"

"Atsushi, bermain lebih serius!"

"Tetsuya, jangan membawa bola itu terlalu lama!"

"Cukup! Latihan hari ini sampai disini saja, bubarkan diri kalian setelah menyelesaikan latihan kalian masing-masing"

Aku menghela nafas setelah mengganti pakaianku, ruang ganti masih sangat sepi, atau lebih tepatnya hanya terdapat aku seorang diri di ruangan ini. Aku segera mengambil barang-barangku dan pergi keluar. Entah mengapa, saat itu aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Akan kujemput nanti setelah aku beres dari perpustakaan.

Aku melangkah menuju lantai atas, dimana perpustakaan berada, ketika kumasuki ruang perpustakaan, ruangan tersebut sangat sepi, bahkan nyaris kulihat seorangpun berada disana.

Ketika kutelusuri rak-rak buku yang berada disana, aku melihat sebuah tempat yang sesuai untuk kududuki, spot-nya tidak terlalu terlihat bila sekilas mengamati tempat tersebut, dan disana terdapat sebuah jendela.

Aku menaruh tasku di meja tersebut, duduk dan terdiam menatap jendela diluar sana. Dan pada saat itu aku teringat kembali dengan Oba-sama. Ditengah lamunanku, tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu melintas di depan kepalaku, membuyarkan lamunanku, kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dan merah. Namun ketika aku mencari dimana kupu-kupu yang melintas didepanku tadi, seolah hanya ilusiku belaka, kupu-kupu tersebut sirnah tanpa jejak di dalam perpustakaan ini

Aku terdiam.. apakah ada arti kedatangan kupu-kupu tersebut?

Kematian..

Au teringat salah satu arti dari kupu-kupu tersebut adalah arwah seseorang yang datang pada orang terdekatnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menutup mataku

Apakah ini saat yang tepat bila aku menangis?

Tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan terbuka, dan suara yang amat kukenal memanggilku dengan lembut "Seijuurou-kun?" ia perhalan menghampiriku, namun aku bertingkh seperti tidak menyadari kedatangannya

"Ah..Tetsuya.. aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu, ada apa?"

Tetsuya menatapku, seolah ia mengerti sesuatu terjadi padaku, ia mendekat lalu meletakkan tangannya di pipiku "..sesuatu terjadi?"

Setelah kuceritakan tentang oba-sama, tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut Tetsuya lalu memelukku dengan erat, membiarkan tangisanku untuk oba-sama jatuh pada saat itu juga, tangisan yang telah kubiarkan membeku didalam hatiku, tangisan yang akhirnya kukeluarkan untuk merelakan kepergiannya.

- xXx-

Hujan mulai turun dan suhu udara di ruang perpustakaan mulai mendingin, murid-murid langsung berlarian pulang, sebelum hujan mulai membesar.

Hujan angin, dengan badai dan petir yang cukup ganas. Tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar kecuali suara-suara yang diciptakan oleh hujan tersebut. Aku menatap wajah Tetsuya yang asik melihat hujan diluar sana, atau mungkin kekecewaan bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang karena hujan yang bisa membasahi tubuh meskipun memakai payung sekalipun.

"Tetsuya.." aku mendekat kearahnya, memeluk pinggangnya dan merapatkan dengan badanku

"Seijuurou-kun?" katanya sambil memelukku

"Aku ingin memakanmu.." kataku berbisik ditelinga Tetsuya

Aku bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya memerah, bahkan sampai ke daun telinganya, sangat menggemaskan

Aku mulai mencium telinga Tetsuya, berbisik kata-kata yang membuatnya makin memerah, tak lama aku mulai menjilat bagian telinga Tetsuya, bagian dari salah satu tubuhnya yang sensitif.

"J..Jangan disana" kata Tetsuya berniat mendorongku dengan lembut, namun aku masih bisa mempertahankan tubuhnya di dalam pelukanku

Perlahan aku memasuki Blazer milik Tetsuya, meraba bagian badannya memalui Kemeja yang dikenakannya saat ini, lalu membuka Blazernya dengan perlahan, membiarkan Blazer tersebut jatuh ke lantai dengan sempurna

Kubuka beberapa kancing kemeja milik Tetsuya sehingga aku bisa mengakses badan miliknya dengan leluasa. Aku mencium leher Tetsuya dengan perlahan, menjilatnya kemudian menciumnya, memberi beberapa Kiss-mark pada lehernya. Aku membawa Tetsuya mundur sehingga ia bisa menyandar pada tembok terdekat, aku mulai meraba bagian tubuh Tetsuya, membiarkan nada memelasnya keluar dari mulutnya dengan pelan

"Seijuurou-kun.." katanya dengan wajah memerah "ayo kita pulang..kita lanjutkan nanti.."

"Terlalu lama Tetsuya, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya bila kita pulang dulu" Kataku sambil menunjukkan 'smirk' ku pada Tetsuya

"Oh, apa Tetsuya tidak menginginkanku sekarang?" kataku sambil menggodanya, mencium bagian leher hingga ke dadanya, menjilat bagian sensitif lainnya yang berada disana

"A..Aahh.." Tetsuya menutup matanya ketika beberapa kali aku mencium bagian sensitifnya itu, tangan yang sedari tadi diam mulai meraba bagian tubuh Tetsuya.

Setelah agak lama dan puas dengan suara erangan kecil Tetsuya, aku mulai meraba bagian bawahnya, melepas bagian celana panjang miliknya dengan perlahan

"Oh, ternyata ada yang kesepian dan meminta untuk kusentuh? Ne, Tetsuya?" kataku berbisik pada telinga Tetsuya

Tetsuya mengerang kecil kembali ketika aku melepaskan apa yang sedari tadi berteriak ingin le[pas dari celananya itu, lalu memegang miliknya dengan perlahan, memainkannya dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya kucepatkan iramaku

Aku bisa mendengar suara Tetsuya yang sangat manis, seakan ingin lebih memakannya lebih lanjut, aku mulai menundukkan kepalaku, menuju bagian bawah badannya, menjilat benda sensitif lain miliknya, sebelum akhirnya memasukkankannya ke dalam mulutku seutuhnya

Aku menghisap dengan perlahan, dan bisa kudengar Tetsuya makin mengeluarkan erangannya "S..Seijurou.. ahhh.."

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Hmn?"

"Aku..tidak tahan.. ahhh..."

"Hmnn~ tidak semudah itu, Tetsuya.." aku menghentikan tindakanku dan menaruh Tetsuya pada meja terdekat, membaringkannya disana

"Sekarang saatnya mnu utama, Tetsuya" kataku berbisik

Kuletakkan kedua kaki Tetsuya di pundakku, sedangkan aku langsung menjilati mulut dan lidahnya dengan cepat

"S..Seijuurou-kun! Jangan.. Seseorang bisa melihat kita.." Katanya sambil menahan pundakku ketika aku hendak memasukkan benda milikku ke dalam tubuhnya

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan kemari, Tetsuya.." Kataku sambil mencium dahi Tetsuya "Aku yakin semua sudah pulang ke rumah sebelum hujan mulai turun.."

Aku mulai mendekatkan benda milikku ke 'pintu masuk' dengan perlahan

"Hmnn.. Seijuurou-kun.." Erang Tetsuya dengan suara memelas. Rona diwajahnya mulai muncul ke permukaan, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis

"Maaf Tetsuya,, aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai dirumah.." kataku sambil memasuki tubuh Tetsuya, mengunci mulutnya dengan mulutku

"Hmnnn... A..Ahhh.. S..Seijurouu-kun.. lebih dalam.. Ahh...cepat..."

"_As your wish, Tetsuya"_

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah itu, aku membantu Tetsuya membersihkan dirinya. Tetsuya memelukku dengan erat, mencium pipiku sebelum akhirnya mulutku

Aku mengelus kepalanya sambil membantunya memakai bajunya dengan baik dan benar

"Sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda" kata Tetsuya melihat kearah Jendela

"Lbih baik kiuta pulang sebelum hujan susulan kembali lagi" kataku sambil tertawa kecil "Kau membawa payung, Tetsuya?"

Kulihat Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak sempat melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini, Seijuurou-kun.." katanya dengan muka yang agak sedih

"Tenanglah, kita bisa pulang bersama. Biar kuantar kau ke rumah" kataku sambil membantunya memasang dasinya dengan benar

Kulihat wajah Tetsuya bersinar-sinar sambil memandang kearah wajahku  
"Bolehkah kita mampir membeli Vanilla Shake?" tanyanya dengan antusias

Aku tediam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menggandeng tangannya dan membawa tas menuju keluar "Tentu saja Tetsuya"

**- End -**


End file.
